Tetsuya Yano
is of the Livemen. Biography Liveman The younger brother of Takuji Yano and elder brother of Takeshi Yano. He is good at boxing. He nearly destroyed the Gran Tortoise after being taken over by Volt. He is generally a good-hearted person, but has a temper and hatred, mostly fueled by his desire for revenge on Kemp for the murder of his older brother. Turboranger .]] Tetsuya and his team joined up with the other nine Sentai to stand behind the newest Sentai, the Turborangers, as they faced off against the Hundred Boma Tribes. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Black Bison is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Gouki (GingaBlue) lectured Sotaro Ushigome (GaoBlack) about the past Sentai strong warriors, humbly claiming to not be nearly as strong as they are. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Tetsuya fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Akarenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Black Bison powers are later used by Ahim de Famille via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack Empire was defeated by the Gokaigers, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. Tetsuya and his teammates have their powers again so they may continue their duties as Liveman. Super Hero Taisen , the Maskmen, Jetmen, and Fivemen, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Tetsuya, alongside his team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Tetsuya Yano/Black Bison: to be added Black Bison Mecha *Machine Buffalo (shared with Red, Yellow, Blue, and Green) *Bison Liner Arsenal *Twin Brace *Live Blaster *Bison Rod Ranger Key The is Tetsuya Yano's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Black Bison Ranger Key was mainly used by Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink), who used it to fight as Black Bison. *When the Gokaigers became the Livemen in their fight with Zangyack scientist Zaien. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Tetsuya received his key and became Black Bison once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Tetsuya Yano is portrayed by . As Black Bison, his suit actor was . Notes *When he first introduces himself to Liveman, Tetsuya refers to himself as "the iron bison"; this would end up being the nickname of another black ranger themed after a bison: Sotaro Ushigome (GaoBlack) of Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger. **Coincidently, Sotaro fought alongside fellow Liveman, Yusuke Amamiya/Red Falcon, in Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai. Gallery Live-blackf.png|A female version of Black Bison as seen in Gokaiger. External links *Black Bison at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Black Bison at the Dice-O Wiki